One Shot SC
by Haruno-Sakuma
Summary: One Shot, Sakuma Colectión xD. Fic 7. [GaaraSaku] ATENCIÓN. Está en la posición 6, por que cambie de orden algunos!. se Llama [Rió]. ¿ Como amar lo que mas odias?. Un sonrisa vale mas que mil palabras!. :!. Review!.
1. SasuSaku Lo Siento

Hola!  
Aquí colocaré mis One Shot :D desde los mas malos xD a los ue son razonablemente buenos :D xD espero que los lean.

Saludos a todas las chicas i chicos que le gustan mis fic :) i a tods las que odian a Orochiga! xD

* * *

**Título**: Lo Siento

**Summary: **¿Hasta cual punto una broma causa risa… i hasta donde puede causar daño?

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

**Clasificación**: K+

**Hecho Por**: Haruno-Sakuma

* * *

Una fiesta… ¿de parejas?. Si, así es. Era un baile de la escuela… A los 17 años en que piensa un chico?... ¿Qué creen ustedes que piensa un chico de esa edad? .Podrán decir que… chicas, dinero, i en otras cosas mas que tienen que ver con esos dos aspectos. 

Pero existen chicos que aun a esa edad no saben distinguir entre lo que es una jugarreta i lo que puede terminar en algún tipo de tragedia.

Todos los chicos tenían sus parejas. I bailaban animadamente con ellas. Estaban todos vestidos formalmente ya que era una de esas fiestas importantes del instituto.

Naruto llevaba 1 mes saliendo con una chica llamada Hinata. Chica de cabello corto, azulado, tímida pero a la vez muy linda.

Sasuke, un tipo algo frío pero bastante apuesto, llevaba extrañamente el mismo mes saliendo con alguien, no Hinata si no Sakura, Haruno Sakura

Ambos chicos eran muy amigos. Se podría decir que eran amigos inseparables, i que las otras amistades no se comparaban con la que ellos tenían. Para cada cosa, en cada jugarreta estaban metidos los dos. Uzumaki i Uchiha.

Por fuera tenían cuerpos de chicos de 17 años, sus hormonas trabajaban de 17 años, pero su mente a veces les jugaba una mala pasada, esta no sería la excepción, pero quizás, fuera el punto que haría que sus mentalidades cambiaran.

Aunque fueran unos niñatos d mente como dije anteriormente, sus hormonas trababan incluso de 19 años. Cada uno tenía su propia cuenta de cuantas chicas había conseguido en un mes llevarse a su habitación, incluso aun cuando estaban saliendo con la Hyuga i Haruno.

Todo era por que, la apuesta consistía en salir con ellas un mes, quien se casaba antes del mes perdía i como son niños debía pagar algún tipo de pitanza.

Lo que no estaba en los planes del Uchiha era que, poco a poco fue encantándose con la pelirrosa. Este último mes había pasado casi todo el tiempo junto a ella i producto de eso pudo conocerla mucho mejor. Incluso a veces se le quedaba mirando varios minutos en horario de clases, i claro eso no tenía para el nada de malo ya que era un chico inteligente i por último Sakura podría ayudarlo.

HE ahí el problema fundamental, el no podría estar con sakura, fue una promesa, las promesas se cumple… ¿pero en este caso?...

Listo, todo listo. Era un espectáculo… unos Fuegos pirotécnicos (o fuegos artificiales como quieran llamarlos), estos culminarían esta, según ellos, "estupida fiesta" en el momento en que salieran los fuegos artificiales ellos les confesarían que todo fue un juego.

Dos chicos se encontraban sirviéndose algo de beber.

- ¿Glorioso no?

- De que hablas Naruto?

- De que cada vez que estén en año nuevo se acordaran de esto – echó a reír el rubio.  
- Yo… yo no estoy…

- No te echarás para atrás a estas alturas

- Yo no…

- No seas miedoso Sasuke!

- Vamos, que no es por eso¿tu no sientes nada por Hinata? – la última pregunta lo pilló desprevenido¿ha que se refería con eso?

- ¿De que hablas?

- Pues, la verdad, yo no sé si lo de Sakura sea realmente un juego – bajó un poco la cabeza dejando que algunos cabellos cubrieran sus ojos.

- Estas loco, todo marcha como lo planeé, nada saldrá mal. Ha demás mira la hora ya falta poco mejor será que vayamos si no ahí si que podrá salir algo mal.

Naruto armó todo previamente a la fiesta, solo había olvidado un detalle, dejó algunos cables al alcance de cualquier descuidado.

Sakura recorría el lugar, era un bonito salón, muy amplio donde mucha gente aun seguía bailando. Se dirigió hacia la terraza a tomar algo de aire, cuando escuchó una voz.

- ei Sakura, mejor será que volvamos a casa, está haciendo un poco de frío ¿no lo crees?

- ha, hinata, me diste un susto, si vamos – De repente las luces se apagaron, la música, i todo se oscureció.

Sakura i Hinata corrieron hacía dentro pero Sakura tropezó con algo… ¿Cables?

- auch – Sakura cayó i a unos poco metros cayó un fuego artificial encendido que no demoro en hacer explosión, provocando llamas que comenzaban a hacerse presentes en todo el lugar.

- Sakura vamos rápido! – Dijo Hinata aterrorizada.

- No… no puedo moverme mi tobillo Hinata me duele mucho – Entre lagrimas i tos por el humo que se estaba adueñando del lugar.

- Yo… ya vuelvo voy por ayuda!

.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-.

Sasuke i Naruto corrían hacia donde se había escuchado la explosión. Mucha gente corría en sentido contrarío a ellos.

Se aceraron rápidamente a un guardia del lugar i preguntaron que había ocurrido.

- Al parecer un fuego artificial ocasionó esto, pero todos los estudiantes están a salvo en aquel cuarto.

Sasuke dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio hasta que oyó la "radio" (esa cosa que siempre llevan los guardias) del señor.

- Atención faltan dos chicas al parecer…

- Tienen identificadas quienes i como son?

- Al parecer son también estudiantes pero aun no puedo averiguar los nombres, una es una chica de pelo corto… piel blanca…

- Naruto! – se escuchó un grito desde donde provenían las llamas

- Hinata! – La chica abrazó al Uzumaki con todas sus fuerzas dejando derramar pequeñas lágrimas.

- La otra… una chica pelirrosa.

- Sakura… - Sasuke no dudó mucho, corrió dentro del gran salón ahora envuelto en llamas

- Espera Chico!

- Sasuke!

El Uchiha hizo caso omiso a estos llamados, de una u otra manera el tenía que encontrarla, tenía que encontrarla!

.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-.

- Cof Cof – El humo comenzaba a gana terreno i las llamas también.

Sakura, Sakura!

Escuchaba aquella voz… lejos… pero podía oírla

- Sasu… cof

Se acabaron sus fuerzas con aquel grito lo único que alcanzó a escuchar fue…

- Lo Siento…

Sasuke la tomó entre sus brazos, la chica estaba inconsciente, abriéndose paso entre los escombros para poder llegar hasta un lugar seguro.

- Sakura!

- Sasuke!

Todos los presentes se abalanzaron sobre ellos, Ya había llegado un carro de bomberos que intentaba calmar el fuego. Mientras que una ambulancia se llevaba a los heridos, entre ellos a Sakura.

Los tres, Hinata, Naruto i Sasuke, se encontraban en el hospital esperando a ver que tal se encontraba Sakura. Estaban sentaos en la sala de espera

- Idiota¿Con que no iba a pasar nada malo he? – Naruto bajó la cabeza - ¿De que estas hablando? – Preguntó Hinata- ustedes habéis planeado esto – ambos asistieron con la cabeza, no querían hablar al respecto. La Hyuga se levantó de su asiento.

- Entonces… los rumores eran ciertos. Hoy se cumple el mes, hoy se cumple el plazo de su estupida apuesta – tanto Naruto como el Uchiha estaban sorprendidos mirando a la chica – Nosotras ya sabíamos que para ustedes era un simple juego – volvió a sentarse poniendo en puño sus manos, una arriba de cada muslo – Sakura también lo sabía…

* * *

**Flash Back**

En un parque de diversiones.

- Sasuke… yo… ¿Te gusto de verdad?  
- ¿Por que me preguntas eso?  
- Dime si o no - Pues… - El silencio era algo molesto, Sakura decidió romperlo de alguna forma.  
- Mira allí ahí otro juego vamos – Sakura corrió hacia aquel juego dejando correr algunas lagrimas por sus mejillas.  
- Sakura…

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

- Ella… seguía saliendo conmigo aunque supiera todo?  
- Ella me decía que tu no eras un mal chico i que de verdad la querías, aunque todas las niñas del salón le dijéramos, ella estaba convencida de que tu cambiarías de idea.

* * *

**Flash Back**

En la casa de Sasuke

- Nee Sasuke-Kun! Pon atención en la tarea!  
- No me dan ganas – colocando sus manos por enzima de la cabeza – ¿No te gustaría salir ahora?  
- Sasuke-Kun… a ti… ¿Te agrada salir conmigo?

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

- Ella siempre me hacía esas preguntas que yo nunca pude respondérselas, no estaba seguro.  
- Por eso Sakura, como nunca le respondías aun conservaba la ilusión de que podrías estar enamorado de ella.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Acostados en el pasto mirando al cielo.

- Mira una estrella fugaz! – apuntando con el dedo hacía donde pasaba el astro.  
- Sii!  
- Pide un deseo.  
- Mmmm Una Respuesta!  
- Ha, ese es tu deseo?  
- Si - Ba bueno, yo deseo… "Que me disculpes" mmm nada.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

- Bien, ya pueden pasar a verla si quieren – dijo un doctor que salió de la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura 

Naruto i Hinata pasaron primero, El chico solo se limito a estar presente, no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Mas después de unos 30 minutos Hinata se despidió de ella prometiéndole venir a verla mañana. El Rubio la siguió i en cuanto salieron del cuarto Sasuke se acercó.

- ¿Crees que querrá verme?

- No le he contado nada, ve i averígualo tu mismo.

El chico se acercó a la puerta i entró cerrándola despacio.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Sasuke-kun. Ha bueno pues… bien

- Yo… te acuerdas cuando estabamos aquel día mirando las estrellas acostados en el pasto?

- Si claro, como obviarlo.

- Te acuerdas que tu pediste un deseo

- Claro

- Pues mi respuesta es si!

- De... de que hablas?

- Pues… Tu Si me gustas… , si me gusta estar contigo, si me gusta salir contigo i mucho… i lamento lo de todo este tiempo, tu sabías que era una apuesta, i nunca me lo dijiste! Te callaste todo este tiempo… i yo también, por que no me atrevía a decírtelo… yo…

Sintió como sus labios se juntaba con los de ella en un beso dulce, tierno, un beso de amor de verdad.

- Te amo…

- Al… fin lo dijiste… - Sasuke comenzó a cerrar despacio los ojos, en el momento en que su cuerpo no daba mas. Sasuke la tomó en los brazos i la llevó hasta la cama del cuarto donde la recostó colocándose el a su lado. Quedándose así dormidos ambos juntos

Se siempre sincera con lo que quieres, con lo que tienes, con lo que amas, con lo que sientes, esa es la forma de seguir a delante con tus metas, sueños i deseos.

**Fin**

* * *

YEs!

Nee... espero que les haya gustado :D por ke a mi no mucho quedo el final como medio mula peor weno xD es el primero a si que x).  
Algunos dirán.. i la parte de de NaruHina haha? xD pero weno no la pondré xD! Jojojo:D en algun otro momento quizas xD! A si que aguanten!

Reviews!


	2. ItaSaku Solo En Silencio

Hola!

El primero tubo buena recepción  yes! Así nos gusta xD! a mi i a… mi… osito! Sisisi! Memorícese el nombre se llama… osito X i esta akí al ladito mío xD! A si que en los review mándenle saludos.

**Título:** Solo Quédate En Silencio.

**Summary**: Sakura es novia de Itachi. Pero el tiene que irse… podrá detenerlo.?

**Pareja**: ItaSaku

**Clasificación: **K+ ó T no sé xD

**Hecho Por**: Haruno-Sakuma.

Recibo una llamada… no... Un mensaje:

Ven a mi casa lo más rápido que puedas.

Itachi.

Corro lo más rápido que mis piernas me dan. Tengo la intuición de que esto no es bueno.

¿Por qué¿Por qué, justo cuando comenzaban a andar bien las cosas¿Por qué nunca me resultan las cosas bien?

Llego a su casa… ya tengo llaves. A veces venía a verlo de improviso ya que vive solo, su hermano… bueno mejor no hablar de eso.

Entro con cuidado… ¿esta dormido?

Veo alguien acostado en su cama… él?

Me acerco a el…

**Te encuentro despierto**

**Me dices Lo Siento**

**Con una lágrima Derramas**

- Demoraste. – Se cerca de mi i me abraza.

- Itachi… ¿Te ocurre algo? – Lo miro fijamente… puedo escuchar su respiración… él también me mira. Veo algo que brilla en sus ojos… ¿está llorando?

- Quiero que me disculpes, pero ya lo he decidido. Le Prometí que cuando me necesitasen yo estaría allí para ayudarlos.

- Pero – Comienzo a llorar despacio, yo sé a lo que se refiere… - ¿De que te sirve ir a pelear ahora! No vale la pena, es una guerra en la que tu no estas metido! – Así es… metido en una guerra estupida de unos clanes… ¿Por qué! Que tiene que ver el con ellos! – Esa no es tu guerra déjalos en paz!

- El fue mi único amigo durante mucho tiempo… fue un pacto

- Pero tu no pue… - Me besa… supongo que es para que no arme un escándalo ahí.

**Me abrazas, me hielo**

**Me pides un beso**

**Y yo me quedo sin respirar**

- Solo me conformo con que me entiendas… - Solo… eso?... Eso que lo entienda, como quiere que lo entienda, no lo entiendo no!

- No puedo entenderte… - Me abraza, es solo cariño lo que quiere¿Qué yo no significo nada para el?

- Se lo que debes estar pensando, tu vales mucho para mí eres la persona que mas quiero en este mundo, pero debo cumplir esa promesa, te prometo que volveré

- No hagas promesas que no cumplirás – Eso debe haber sonado muy duro, ya que quedó un tanto sorprendido. Me abraza con todas sus fuerzas yo me mantengo firme…

**Sólo espera un momento**

**Sólo dime no es cierto**

- Yo volveré Sakura, Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

- Yo a – Me detiene… no quiere que siga hablando de seguro le causa mas daño, puede que también este sufriendo igual o mas que yo

**Sólo quédate en silencio, cinco minutos**

**Acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi**

**Te daré el último beso,**

**El más profundo**

**Guardaré mis sentimientos,**

**Y me iré lejos de ti**

Comenzamos a besarnos… recorriendo cada centímetro de nuestras bocas… no quiero que esto se acabe… No Quiero!

Me recuesta en la cama i comienza a recorrer mi silueta con su mano… pero se detiene en seco.

- Tengo que irme ahora… Nos veremos pronto…

Se va… Solo.. ¿Se va?... mi felicidad se coloca de pié toma algo como un bolso pequeño i se coloca El traje de Akatsuki…

Me quedo de piedra… todo ha pasado tan rápido.

…

Han pasado cuatro meses desde aquello, yo… he entrenado firmemente i aforrándome a la idea de poder encontrarlo… no ha vuelto desde entonces. Mi maestra? Tsunade-Sama… ¿Qué soy ahora, la mejor medico ninja después de la Hokage.

Me voy a casa, estoy algo cansada por el entrenamiento i las horas en el hospital.

Al llegar Encuentro una nota en mi puerta…

Necesito hablar contigo urgente…

Es sobre… ya sabes quien.

Tsunade.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia su despacho. Mientras me entrenaba, yo le contaba ciertas cosas que nadie sabía. Itachi era mi novio, cierto, pero nadie de Konoha sabía que el estaba aquí, ni menos que estaba saliendo conmigo.

Llego al despacho i abro la puerta sin pedir permiso alguno. Sobre el escritorio de la Hokage había un bolso pequeño. Al parecer llevaba algunos medicamentos, i algo de ropa.

- ¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?

- Me han llegado noticias de que la guerra se ha movido poco a poco hasta llegar peligrosamente cerca de los límites de Konoha. Es tu misión encontrar sobrevivientes i traerlos al hospital. Ya que hay algunos ninjas de nuestra aldea en esa batalla.

- ¿Por qué me dijiste que era sobre él?

- Supongo que es por que quería que vinieses más rápido. No quiero que te distraigas en tu misión.

- Hai!

Tomo el bolso i salgo… antes de correr me giro i miro a Tsunade, ella está mirando la ventana… llorando… sabe que a mi me importa i que si me enterara de que no me dio la oportunidad yo la odiaría… pero también sabe que es una misión por lo bajo peligrosa.

Corro a toda velocidad. Entro en un bosque espeso. Ya salí de la Aldea. Imágenes comienzan a hacerse presentes en mi mente…

**Flash Back.**

Me encuentro en un campo lleno de flores recolectándolas. No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Tengo 16 años… i no tengo nada que hacer. Cada uno a seguido su camino por mucho que me duela. Venganza… Amor… Esfuerzo… dedicación.

Ya me he resignado a permanecer sola… quizás sea el destino que lo quiera así

Escucho un ruido i levanto la cabeza

Un chico que está mirando fijamente, Sus cabellos se mueven en dirección a done los mueva el viento… está herido…

Suspira i cae al suelo.

- Señor, Señor ¿Esta bien? – respira agitadamente, veo como una mancha de sangre sale de un lado de su pecho. Arranco la ropa que me obstruye verla i me sonrojo… su cuerpo está bien definido.

Acerco mi mano a la herida i al tocarla el grita, al parecer es profunda i está infectada.

Llevo tiempo entrenado con la mejor medico ninja de la aldea peor nunca he hecho el intento de curar algo como esto… ni siquiera he aprendido bien ha usar Chakra en estas ocasiones.

Hago sellos… el me mira sorprendido i comienzo a intentar sanar su herida… veo que se cura… poco a poco, pero está resultando, sonrió levemente, mis energías se agotan, cuando puedo notar que todo ya está bajo control, apoyo ambas manos en el suelo siento que me voy a desmayar!

- Co… como te sientes? – Pregunto respirando entrecortadamente.

- Tu eres medico ninja?

- Aprendiz- Le sonrío

- De Konoha? – Es cierto no traía mi protector, pero el… el sí! Era de Konoha, pero, estaba tachado… era un traidor!

- Retrocedo hasta ponerme de pié.

- No habías notado el detalle de mi protector.

- Eres un traidor! – Comienzo a alarmarme, recuperé a un traidor que puede matarme en estos momentos. Se sienta.

- No voy a Matarte si es lo que estas pensando.

- Cu ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- De que te sirve saberlo.

- No lo sé, solo quiero saberlo.

- Itachi – Al principio no me preocupe hasta que – Uchiha Itachi - ese apellido, el fue el me alejó de Sasuke el es el culpable de todas mis penas él!. Comienzo a llorar silenciosamente, de seguro debe estar confundido, caigo al sueño de rodillas quedando en frente de él.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Tu… tu alejaste mi felicidad, tu fuiste el que se lo llevó, tu le hiciste un daño inmensurable, tu manchaste su alma – Mientras decía cada cosa golpeaba el sueño con mis manos – Tu alejaste a Sasuke de mi! – Estaba sorprendido pude notarlo, quizás nunca esperó que alguien le echara la culpa a el de lo que le pase a su hermano.

Ciento como me abraza¿Por qué, es calido, me gusta, lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, aunque seso un poco temiendo hacerle daño…

- Disculpa.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Todo comenzó ese día, desde ahí que él estaba conmigo…

Escucho una explosión, ya he por lo menos corrido unas cuantas horas, de repente el bosque se acaba i da paso a un campo de batalla… pero sin batalla… Cadáveres sobre la tierra baldía… alguien debía estar vivo.

Comienzo a recorrer los lugares, es espantoso ver toda esta gente muerta. Veo a algunas personas moverse i corro hacia ese lugar… era un tipo extraño, con un protector tachado

Corro a ayudarlo, está muy herido, pero yo soy una de las mejores médicos, no fallaré.

- Donde Esta Itachi! – Debe conocerlo, Itachi también tenía esa marca en su protector.

- Eres de Konoha, quieren matarlo – me sorprendí¿Quieren matarlo, La hokage quiso matarlo? Dio ordenes de matarlo!

- Yo no quiero matarlo – Comienzo poco a poco a llorar – donde está? – digo en un grito

- En la Aldea mas cercana… en alguna casa… recuperándose.

- Tu Quien eres?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Eres el amigo que vino a ayudar?

- Si – Dijo bajo.

- Debo irme, Adiós.

- Espera, Itachi… no sé si esté vivo. – Suficiente muchas emociones por un día! Me alejo de allí. I puedo divisar un pequeño pueblo, mi corazón se acelera a cada paso.

Llego al pueblo i corro buscando por todas las casas, solo hay personas de edad i pocas mujeres i niños, de seguro los demás fueron a combatir.

- Señora, estoy buscando a un hombre alto de cabellera negra, ojos afilados, llevaba ropa negra. ¿Lo ha visto?

- ¿Por qué lo buscas?

- Por que lo amo. – Fue lo único que podía decir. ¿Por qué mas lo buscaba, lo busco por que me gusta, por que lo quiero, por que lo amo! – Por favor dígame donde está por favor!.

- La señora indica una habitación… corro hacia allí i ahí dos tipos… ambos con la señal de traición.

- Por favor déjenme verlo!

- No podemos dejar entrar a Nadie, ni menos de Konoha – Tomo una kunai de mi bolsillo, i ello sacan sus armas. Al contrario de lo que ellos piensan, no voy a atacarlos, tacho mi protector en señal de que ya no quiero pertenecer a Konoha. Me traicionó, fue contra lo que yo pensaba, Odio a la Hokage por eso.

- Pero ya no lo soy. Soy médico Ninja, por favor déjenme pasar. – Se hacen un lado i entro despacio cierro la puerta tras de mi. Ahí está! Durmiendo, al parecer tiene heridas graves. Me acerco a curárselas usando todo mi poder, son mucha si profundas. Me subo encima de la cama, sé después que lo cure me desplomaré, asó no caeré tan fuerte.

Termino. Puedo notar de que se mueve un poco, pero cierro mis ojos i caigo a un costado de él.

Habla Itachi.

Me siento cansado, i abro mis ojos despacio... por fin ha terminado esta guerra, al fin todo acabó. Ciento una respiración a mi lado i me giro…

- Sakura! – ¿Qué… que esta haciendo ella aquí, Puedo notar d que mis heridas están mejor, de seguro usó sus energías al máximo para curarlas i por eso se desplomó a mi lado.

- Itachi… - Sigo mirándola fijamente, no sabe cuanto necesitaba verla. Me abraza fuertemente, yo le correspondo, por fin luego de mucho tiempo siento su aroma, la siento a ella, la tengo cerca.

- Te extrañé demasiado! – Está llorando, odio que llore. - ¿Por qué lloras?

-- Tu… tu alejaste mi felicidad, tu me hiciste un daño inmensurable, tu manchaste mi alma – Golpea despacio mi pecho mientras sigue diciendo – Tu te alejaste de mi! Dejándome sola! – Puedo recordar esta escena… cuando nos conocimos, solo que ahora no esta nombrando a mi hermano solo a mi i a ella.

- Disculpa.

Me mira fijamente… Su mirada me encanta.

- Lo recordaste

- Como olvidarlo – Me acerco a ella i la beso… necesitaba besarla hace tanto tiempo.

- No voy a volver a separarme de ti.

- Ni Yo… Te Amo…

- Y yo a ti.

- Dímelo! – Me cuesta decir cosas de ese estilo, no soy de esas cosas, pero esta es la excepción.

- Te Amo Sakura – La beso mas apasionado que nunca, de seguro no tiene idea cuanto deseaba tenerla cerca de mi, cuanto la Quero… cuanto la amo.

Al fin juntos, después de todo, el amor siempre vence… ¿No es así?.

F.I.N

* * *

! Terminé! Wiiii gracias por los Reviews! Por pirmera vez en mi vida los responderé xD!. El Titutlo na ke veerr xD peru weno

ATENCIÓN

Pidan en sus review la sigueinte Pareja:

1.- SasuSaku

2.- GaaraSaku

3.- NaruHina

* * *

**Sccmar.:** Wii jeje tu siempre lees mis fics :D! see! jeje SasuSaku obvio primero xD i luego los otros! Ahora ItaSaku.

**marion-asakura**: Listin! Aquí Itasaku para tu :)

**Mizu no Yume**:) sep

**nayru-san**: jojojo a mi me encabnta acerla sufrir XD e muy divertido pero weno e ke era el prmero xD

**netsumi-chan**: A pedido pide el ke mas te guste :)


	3. SasuSaku Si Me Conocieras

Jelou!

Jejej xD bueno bueno, el segundo me quedó genial wuajaja que modesta xD! Nono pero bn igual :P, Este fic es dramático pero termina con un fina feliz (me carga que terminen mal… xD e ke es muy penoso eso)

**Título: **Solo bastó saber de ti para que me gustaras.

**Summary**:P no tiene jaja léanse el fic :P

**Pareja**: SasuSaku?

**Clasificación: **K+

**Hecho Por**: Haruno-Sakuma.

**Edad de los Personajes**: 17 años.

Recomendación: Abran el reproductor i pongan la musica de Titanic xD! Jojo o My Inmortal de Evanescence o alguna que tenga una melodía triste xD!

Pensamiento Sasuke.

La verdad es que no me siento bien. Se acerca una fecha que me saca de quicio. Las vacaciones de invierno.

Todos se divierten tirándose bolas de nieve a la cara, cosa que no apoyo en absoluto, i sonríen alegres al poder jugar con gente conocida.

En mi caso es absolutamente lo contrario. Odio el frío, al contrario de lo que cree mucha gente, odio estar solo, odio sentarme en casa a leer un libro i terminármelo ese mismo día, odio no tener nada que hacer.

La verdad es que si quisiera podría tener amigos, pero no quiero¿Qué ocurre si alguna vez ellos se van para siempre de mi lado, i me dejasen solo… volvería eminentemente a la oscuridad otra vez, hundiéndome en mi mismo otra vez, llegando al borde de la desesperación por encontrar afecto de alguna persona. No me gusta involucrarme con gente por esa razón, sería demasiado fuerte soportar nuevamente una perdida. Sería… morir aun estando vivo.

Camino lentamente por la vereda, escucho las risas i los gritos de niños jugando alejarse lentamente. Hacia donde estoy viviendo es un barrio apartado de los niños. Solo vive gente adulta cerca i queda bastante lejos del instituto.

¿La razón, Mis padres no están con vida, de que sirve mantenerme en esa casa gigante. Mi hermano… ¿Hermano¿Se puede de verdad llamar así, es un verdadero patán, es un idiota que solo me hace la vida imposible, prefiero llamarlo el diablo en persona, pero el tampoco vive conmigo, se compró su propio departamento, no podría soportarme, ni yo a él, viviendo bajo el mismo techo de nuevo.

Estoy de frente al edificio. Hoy es domingo. Como voy a un internado solo puedo venir los fines de semana. Ayer no vine por que tuve algo que hacer en la noche… bueno… todas las noches de sábado sucede lo mismo.

Mientras voy subiendo las escaleras recuerdo mi aventura la noche anterior. Ya se había hecho costumbre estar con una chica distinta la noche del sábado. Competíamos entre nuestro cuarteto.

Naruto, Gaara, Neji i yo. Somos los mas conocidos en todo el internado. Cualquier chica desearía estar con nosotros en una noche de sábado. Puedo apostar a que mis amigos también están llegando a sus casas recién. La verdad ellos son mis amigos, aunque no me guste mucho aceptarlo.

Bien. Ya estoy en casa. Me recuesto sobre mi cama… Estoy de verdad abatido.

Despierto exaltado. He tenido de verdad un mal sueño. Mis padres, la muerte de mis padres… odio cuando sueño eso, todo se reduce a nada mi cabeza no funciona normalmente cuando sueño estas cosas, me bloquean, como diría la profesora, emocionalmente.

Se me hace tarde, tengo que llegar el día domingo a dormir al internado… normas estúpidas.

Tomo algunas cosas i corro lo más rápido que puedo, aunque me gusta caminar de noche, tengo cosas que llegar a hacer.

Me pregunto por qué?... por que será que…

- Auch! – Choco de frente con algo… o alguien?

- Di disculpa – Baya, baya es Haruno – Fíjate por donde caminas. Me levantó del suelo ya que ambos íbamos corriendo i el golpe fue fuerte. Bajo la vista para mirarla, tiene rasmillado (con pequeñas heridas) el brazo i el labio le sangra un poco – Discúlpame la verdad no estaba poniendo atención, lo siento – Pedía innumerables disculpas mientras recogía varias hojas del suelo, no me animé ni siquiera a ayudarla, es una chica tan poco atractiva, incluso puedo decir que me provoca algo de repugnancia… esta es una de las chicas con la que nunca pasaría mi sábado. Comienzo a caminar pero al estar a cierta distancia mi pie patea algo… ¿Un reloj, o algo así, tiene forma de corazón pero hay que abrirlo para ver la hora supongo. No pienso perder mi tiempo, solo lo guardo en mi bolsillo para luego entregárselo.

Habla Sakura.

- Uf… siempre hace lo mismo¿Por qué cuando algo me ocurre ningún chico se preocupa de eso, si, soy horrible pero soy una chica… - ¿Por qué lloro, maldito Sasuke!

- ¿Haruno? - ¿Ha?

- Naruto-Kun! – baya por que me encuentro con todos estos tipos hoy.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido en la cara? – bajo la cabeza no quiero que note mi tristeza.

- Pues la verdad es que tropecé con alguien y ni se molestó en ayudarme a levantarme si quiera.

- Supongo que fue Sasuke – extendió su mano para ayudarme. A pesar de ser un chico muy popular entre las chicas el siempre me ayuda, sus amigos no lo comprenden pero se puede decir que es mi único amigo. Me tiro en sus brazos necesito un apoyo algo - ¿Te hizo algo?

- No, no es eso… ya me da igual el hecho es que ningún chico me quiere – digo aun sollozando

- ¿Cómo que ningún chico te quiere, yo te quiero

- No seas tonto, estoy hablando de quererme más allá de una amistad

- Yo te quiero más que una amistad – se acerca lentamente a mí…

- Ei Ei OO

- Jaja vez que no quieres nada conmigo – Comienza a caminar haciéndose el enojado.

- Vamos Naruto no te pongas así – digo mientras lo alcanzo i comienzo a caminar a su lado.

- ¿Puedo decirte algo sin que te enojes?

- Claro dime – el siempre me dice las cosas que pasan…

- Pues yo creo que deberías cambiar un poco tu imagen. Pues no sé por ejemplo no vestirte con ropa tan extraña, o peinados tan comunes

- ¿Crees que si me cambio un poco los chicos me querrán?

- La verdad yo encuentro que eres una chica muy inteligente i simpática el problema es que no te produces lo suficiente para la edad que tienes… que te parece si vamos a cambiarte un poco el estilo ahora?

- Peor llegaremos tarde al instituto!

- Alguna vez has llegado tarde?

- No¿Por qué?

- E s divertido jeje… vamos – me toma de la mano i corre el es un chico de una familia muy adinerada por eso sé que me comprará ropa, me cambiará el peinado i esas cosas… yo estoy en aquel instituto gracias a una beca… me gusta eso, siento que estoy allí por merito propio.

Llegamos a una peluquería donde se encontraba poca gente obvio día domingo…

- Hola Hijo… ¿Cómo estas?

- Hola mamá… ella es Sakura ¿la recuerdas? – esa mujer claro que la recuerdo, es la madre de Naruto es una señora muy amable cada vez que visito a Naruto

- Claro que sí¿Cómo estas Sakura?

- Bien gracias Señora

- I bien ¿ya estas lista?

- Li, lista?

- Mama!ª arruinaste la sorpresa

- Sorpresa? De que e trata esto Naruto! – digo algo asustada

- Pues bien yo tenía pensado esto de tu cambio, le dije a mi madre i luego te seguí, por eso vi lo de Sasuke… i eso… bueno ahora ven – me toma de la mano i me lleva con un señor…

- Bien aquí comienza tu cambio.

Fue bastante extraño pasé de tener el pelo sin forma a un buen corte de cabello, luego de la peluquería fuimos i compramos mucha ropa que Naruto escogía i yo veía si aceptaba, era muy distinta a la que yo usaba pero no estaba mal

- Lista! – dije saliendo del vestidor con la ropa que me iva a ir al internado.

- OO sakura?

- ¿Qué ocurre Naruto no te gustó ó.o?

- Te vez fabulosa OO

- Naruto! Tu nariz! OO – (Sakuma: xDDD!) Estoy verdaderamente sonrojada.

- Bu, bueno creo que será mejor que nos vayamos… - Comenzamos a caminar… la verdad me veo bastante distinta de lo normal, pero me veía muy bien – Muchas gracias Naruto.

- Ña, no hay de qué, me gusta como te vez

- ¿Crees que ahora Sasuke se fije en mi? – digo un tanto apenada

- ¿Por qué Sasuke¿Por qué no puede ser otro chico?

- La verdad… siempre me ha gustado Sasuke, no se si estoy enamorada de el, por que no lo conozco, ya que no puedo conocerlo si el no se quiere acercar a mi.

- Me gustaría que me pagases esto de una forma

- OO ¿Pagártelo? Tu sabes que yo…

- No! – Me toca la frente con el dedo – quiero que no te acerques a Sasuke, no quiero que seas una de las chicas de su sábado.

- Pero… si no me acerco a él, no podré conocerlo Naruto

- Si bien la parte física es importante, lo que piensas i sientes también lo es. El tiene que conocerte bien antes de que se le ocurra pasarse por la cabeza de tener algo contigo. Muy amigo mío será pero se que es un tanto mujeriego.

- Lo sé. Para mi es algo muy triste, ya que aunque no se tome mucho en cuenta entre los chicos, Sasuke ha estado con todas las chicas del salón menos conmigo – Bajo mi cabeza dejando que parte de mis cabellos cubran mi mirada, de verdad que me apenas mucho – por una parte me enorgullece no ser el juguete de nadie, pero aún así las chicas me molestan por eso.

- Te contaré algo pero no te rías – Su cara cambia a una expresión un poco divertida i coloca sus manos en los bolsillos – Nosotros, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara i Yo, tenemos una lista con las chicas que han estado con nosotros – comienzo a reír bajito mientras el continua – pues no te rías, jeje, yo no soy tan ocioso solo pongo el nombre de la chica, pero ellos ponen el nombre, la edad, i el día, son un poco rigurosos.

- ¿Por qué hacen eso? – digo entre risas

- Pues te sube el animo leer tu lista xD aunque no lo creas, yo tengo una lista moderada, pero los otros tres, deben tener fácil una chica cada sábado.

- ¿Nunca han tenido novia?

- Neji no, Gaara… pues creo que tampoco, Yo, tu sabes estuve con varias chicas pero ninguna resultó ser una novia, i Sasuke… el si tuvo una vez una novia, se llamaba… mmm… TenTen.

- TenTen?

- Si, a Neji le gustaba esa chica i cuando Sasuke salió con ella fueron bastantes discusiones que tuvimos que soportar, pero la relación no duró mucho, Sasuke no aguanta estar mucho tiempo con algo… o alguien.

- entiendo – Llegamos al internado i varias personas que se encontraban en los pasillos nos miraban con una expresión extraña

Todos los días domingo nos reuníamos nuestra clase en un salón grande para conversar antes de ir a dormir.

Cuando llegamos todos se dirigieron a mirarnos ya que era un poco tarde para llegar i Naruto i yo siempre éramos los primeros en llegar a esas reuniones.

- Sakura?

- Es ella?

- Ha?

- Haruno?

Muchos comentarios como esos recorrían la estancia Naruto i yo nos fuimos por caminos diferentes el con sus amigos i yo con las mías. Hinata he Temari

- Ho, Sakura¿Qué te han hecho?

- Jejeje es que tomé una foto tuya i me hice un cambio jeje

- No juegues¿Quién te hizo el cambio?.. que…

Habla Narrador.

Al otro lado un chico moreno con ojos afilado miraba de reojo a la chica.

- Naruto… ¿Qué le has hecho? – Pregunta incrédulo Sasuke

- Pues, se merecía un cambio, i como es mi amiga la acompañé a producirse un poco.

- Pues… ahora tienes una amiga bastante buena – Dijo en todo de burla Neji.

- Mas respeto! Ninguno de ustedes le hecha el ojo entendido, ella no es como las otras.

- Ya la tienes en la mira al parecer – Gaara se incorporaba a la conversación

- Es mi amiga i no quiero que pase malos ratos como las otras del salón.

- No te pongas sensible – Neji, Gaara i Naruto siguieron con su conversación, mientras…

- "¿Qué se hizo, es sorprendente lo que un buen peluquero puede hacer" – Sasuke miraba fijamente a la pelirrosa, quien estaba conversando animadamente con sus amigas.

- ¿Qué estas mirando Sasuke? – Una chica se acercó a Sasuke, bastante cerca.

- ¿Se te perdió algo TenTen?

- No estas de buen genio Sasuke¿Qué te ocurre?

- No me apetece entablar conversación contigo ahora.

- ¿Viste el cambio de look de Haruno?

- Si¿por qué?

- Se ve bastante mal, no me gustó para nada, a demás, le convenía pasar desapercibida así nadie le tomaría el pelo. – Sasuke cambió su inexpresiva cara a una de leve molestia

- ¿Cómo a ti? – La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a TenTen, la cual no esperaba ningún tipo de respuesta.

- ¿De que hablas, a mi nadie me toma el pelo

- ¿Y cuando salías conmigo, pensabas que yo sería tan solo tuyo, una tomada de pelo inmensa, lo que pasa es que no te diste cuenta. – La chica quedó en frío, nunca pensó que su ex novio le estaría diciendo eso. Pero antes de responderle algo vio como algo se asomaba de su bolsillo. Algo que no dudó en tomar.

- ¿Qué es esto chico bonito? – en tono de sarcasmo. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver el reloj de Sakura en las manos de TenTen.

- Dámelo Ya! – La morena dio pie atrás impidiendo que el Uchiha se acercase al objeto – No debes meterte en lo que no es tuyo

- No me lo quitarás.

- DAMELO AHORA! – Error Sasuke gritó demasiado fuerte captando la atención de todo el mundo.

- "Excelente" – Tenten se acercó a Sasuke hasta rozar sus labios con los de él, ahora campando a toda la multitud presente, que miraban perplejos la escena.

Naruto, quien se encontraba cerca de Sakura la miró algo preocupado notando de inmediato la tristeza que la envolvía. Sakura Solo dio un suspiró i abandonó la habitación, dirigiéndose a algún lugar lejos de allí

Sasuke tomó la mano de Tenten i le arrebató con fuerza el reloj dando por terminado el beso i su estadía en aquel cuarto.

**Narra Sakura**

- ¿Por qué hace tanto Frío? – Por que! Por que nunca nada me resulta! Pensé que Naruto tenía razón, que solo no me querían por que no me preocupaba mucho de mí! Pero no es cierto! No lo es!.

Odio el frío, Odio que nadie me pueda escuchar, odio que nadie me quiera, odio… odio… odio estar sola.

Lloro, poco a poco… me duele, siempre me ha gustado ese idiota i siempre! I por una extraña razón me sigue gustando aun sabiendo que nada ni nadie podría juntarnos. Llevo mi mirada hacia mi bazo, la parte de la muñeca.

- Mi… reloj? – Aquel reloj! Mi reloj! Donde?... donde está?...

Comencé a preocuparme ese reloj tiene una foto… comprometedora…

Pero… nadie sabe que tengo un reloj¿Quién podría saberlo, mis amigas nada mas… Pero ese reloj es muy preciado para mi, lo he traído desde que me comenzó a gustar Sasuke.

Ahora lloro con mas fuerza¿Quién quiere verme llorar tanto, he llorado siempre, para por que quieren que llore mas!

Estoy debajo de la lluvia, con mis pies sumergido bajo el agua de la piscina semi-congelada del internado. A veces el frío endurece mi corazón para no dejar que sienta, que sueñe, para no dejarlo funcionar i así no sufrir mas.

**Narra Sasuke**

Bien i ahora que?... puedo apostar a que lo tenía todo planeado, para que todo el mundo nos viera, es tan, uf tranquilízate… - Seguí caminando despacio, no quería ir a mi habitación aun, cuando una idea pasó por mi mente… **_el reloj_**

Saqué el reloj de mi bolsillo con cuidado revisando que nada le hubiera pasado

Sin mucha preocupación lo abrí, i paré en seco.

- ¿Qué? – Una foto mía de cuando era pequeño yacía dentro. ¿Por qué ella tiene una foto mía dentro del reloj?

Un recuerdo cubre mi mente…

_-Oye sasuke?_

_-Hmp?_

_-Alguna vez… tu… te enamorarías de alguien que no fuera muy agraciada?_

_-Alguien… ¿Cómo tu Naruto, ni loco!_

_-No juegues! ¬¬ yo no soy una chica! I tampoco ni muerto me gustarías tu, ahora respóndeme._

_- No lo sé no me preguntes eso_

He ahí la respuesta, ese "alguien" era Sakura, el siempre me preguntaba lo mismo, ese hacho se repitió durante muchos años aunque nunca le puse demasiada atención.

Mi vista se fija en un punto. Una chica está en el borde de la piscina mirando el agua fijamente…

Me acerco a mirar mejor

- Hei tu... por que estas debajo de la lluvia, Por que no… Sakura! – Corro a su lado i me arrodillo para poder estar a la misma altura. Ella se gira un tanto sorprendida.

Noto que está bastante pálida i tomo su mano con la mía notando que está mas que helada. Solo atino a sacarme la chaqueta i ponérsela i tomarla i sacarla de allí lo mas rápido que pude.

Noté que se desmayó en el ínter tanto a si que solo pensé en llevarla a un lugar donde pudiera estar bien. Nada más ni nada menos que… Mi habitación.

Las habitaciones no eran personales la verdad pero la mía era compartida con Naruto a si que no creo que haya problema.

Al llegar la recosté sobre la cama i la tapé con la frazada

Todo pasó rápido, Naruto apareció en la habitación sorprendiéndose al instante por la escena.

Mi cara no mostraba una expresión de felicidad, más bien de suma tristeza, preocupación… desesperación.

No subía su temperatura con nada.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- No importas ve rápido a llamar a la enfermera… Rápido!

Mi cabeza da mil vueltas, no quiero, no quiero verla de esta forma…

--XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Dos Días Después XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX-

Narra Sakura

Me duele la cabeza de un forma! Abro lentamente mis ojos hasta que la luz choca con ellos.

Puedo ver que no estoy en mi cuarto. Un hospital.

Me pongo cómoda sentadote en la cama aun tapada con las frazadas.

En el sofá de la habitación se escucha una respiración…

- Sa… sasuke?

Entra una enfermera despacio.

- Ho Sakura, has despertado.

- ¿Por qué él está allí – digo aun mirando a Sasuke

- Pues desde que llegaste que él no se mueve del hospital

La enfermera sale después de completar unos datos en mi ficha. Sigo mirando a Sasuke… el… el se quedó cuidándome?

Comienza despertarse i se gira, supongo que aun medio dormido.

- Am… am.. OO! Sakura estas despierta!

- Hola

- Cuando despertaste – diciendo algo impresionado reponiéndose i arreglándose un poco.

- Pues hace pocos minutos…

- Pues yo… quería… pues… darte esto. – Se acerca la mano a su bolsillo… saca un reloj… MI RELOJ

- Tu, tu lo tenías?

- Pues sí, creo que lo recogí el día que chocamos. – Lo recordó – Toma – lo tomo con cuidado de no abrirlo - ¿Puedo colocártelo? - ¿de donde saló esa pregunta?

- Tu no viste lo que había dentro verdad?

- Pues…

- Sasuke!

- Pues…

- Dime!

- Pues – Decía mientras colocaba el reloj en mi muñeca. Al terminar solo se giró hacía la puerta en son de irse

- Espera respóndeme

- Pues… si si lo ví – Se afirmó de la puerta ya abierta, de espaldas a mi – Deberías verlo tu – saliendo de la habitación i cerrando la puerta.

Abrí el reloj…

Tenía una foto del pero de ahora. Con una fecha gravada… la fecha del día que chocamos.

Miré hacia ambos lados buscando una respuesta.

Un carta sobre el mueble me la daría.

_No acostumbro sacarme fotos pero…_

_Esta es una excepción._

_Nunca me di el tiempo de conocerte_

_Supongo que… ahora si lo haré._

_Cuando estes bien saldremos sierto?_

_Sabes algo… Me gustas._

_Que te recuperes._

_Te veo luego._

_Sasuke._

- Le gusto…

Mi corazón se alegra… por fin.. al fin… mi corazón está contento…

Le gusto… le gusto… le gusto!

Fin.

Ojoo taba bueno para un fic de mas capitulos pero noo por que es un fci mas sentimental que pasional xD! Para eso estan los otros :¨)

El proximo fic es GaaraSaku ok:)

Luego repondo los review xD!

Aiozin.


	4. GaaraSaku Chocolate

Hola:)

Akí estoi denuevo! Seee! Para traerles el… 4 One Shot! Aplausos xD!. Ninguna SasuSaku Fans se puede quejar por el fan fic anterior! ¬¬… fueron 8 páginas en Word! Crédito! xD, incluso lo quería hacer fic normal pero.. nooo jaja xD! Solo One Shot!

Bien, bien sin mas bla, bla, bla a continuación… el fic.

**Título:** Como Un Chocolate

**Summary**: San Valentín. Linda Fecha no, Siempre i cuando tus chocolates sean aceptados por la persona a quien amas.

**Pareja**: GaaraSaku

**Clasificación: **K+

**Hecho Por**: Haruno-Sakuma.

**Edad de los Personajes**: 17 años.

Recomendación: Escuchen mmm pues alguna música que les guste xD no hai alguna en especial que quiero que se consigan… pero… Hijo de Hombre de Phill Collins es buena xD! A si el fic tiene como toques de un intento de comedia fallida a si que no le tomen importancia xD.

Era un día de febrero... el viento soplaba fuertemente, dejando a su paso pétalos de cerezo regando el are con su aroma i el suelo con su cálido color.

Me he esforzado bastante en esto! No me puede resultar mal!. La verdad es que era la primera vez que pues ya saben hacía un chocolate yo misma para un chico. Hace dos años que me mudé de mi ciudad dejando a tras todo lo que allí había… Mis profesores, mi escuela, mis amigos, mis amigas… mi amor.

Todo eso fue olvidándose poco a poco. Una chica de 15 años tiene mejores cosas que pensar. Al principio fue difícil. Ya había hecho vínculos muy fuertes con algunas personas, no quería separarme de ellas, pero mi familia estaba pasando por un mal momento, tenía que ceder.

Bien. Pero eso es tema pasado ahora me concentraré en mi chocolate!

Lo envuelvo, es un papel rojo con corazones.

¿Rojo, como su pelo… Envuelvo el paquete en una cinta de color verde… como sus ojos…

Todo me recuerda a él.

Cuando llegué a esta cuidad no conocía a nadie… pero… él fue el primero que me habló!

Fue un día como cualquier otro…

- La cucaracha, la cucaracha ya no puede caminar – Cantaba Sakura animadamente mientras recorría las calles de la nueva cuidad a la cual se había mudado – Por que le falta, por que no tiene, La pa… - Splach – Auch – La pelirrosa chocó de frente con alguien que iba pasando en dirección contraria, tan desatento como ella, cayendo al suelo – Hay lo siento mucho! – Pidiendo perdón a con quien chocó, levantando la vista para poder verlo. –"_Kya! De donde salió este tío! ¬" _– Sonrojándose un poco al ver al chico. Tenía el pelo rojo, los ojos verdes i tez blanca, llevaba una sudadera de color roja i pantalones café claros.

- Yo… discúlpame yo también estaba distraído – Se colocó de rodillas i extendió su mano para poder ayudarla a levantarse.

- No te preocupes – sacudiéndose para quitarse el polvo - _"Ha… me desmayo este chico está buenísimo!" _– Cada vez que lo miraba se colocaba mas ruborizada – Muchas gracias em…

- Gaara…

- Gracias Gaara-San

- He… no me llames así, prefiero Gaara solo – Le dijo sonriéndole - ¿Ha donde ibas?.

- La verdad es que solo me dedicaba a conocer un poco la cuidad, llegué hace poco i no conozco a nadie… como mañana comienza las clases estoy viendo el camino que tendré que recorrer de vuelta a mi casa.

- Bien. Entonces yo te llevo a conocer la cuidad, es muy peligroso que una chica como tu esté sola vagando por estos lados. _"Una chica tan linda"_ – Emprendiendo viaje al lado de Sakura para seguir con el recorrido.

- Bien ya llegamos esta es mi casa – Dijo alegre Sakura subiendo las pequeñas escaleras al pié de la casa.

- ¿Esta?

- Si… ¿Por qué o.o?

- Mi casa es aquella – indicando la casa subsiguiente, Bastante más grande que la de Sakura, pero en el mismo barrio

- ¿De veras, entonces ¿Por qué no nos vamos juntos a la escuela?

- Pues – Colocando una expresión un poco preocupada – Yo acostumbro irme en auto a la escuela

- ha… bueno entonces olvídalo – abriendo la puerta de la casa lentamente

- Espera, me iré contigo caminando – casi gritándolo, sonrojándose al instante – Nos vemos mañana – corriendo hacia su casa

- "Baya… Que lindo es/"

Uf! Pero eso pasó hace dos años, mucho tiempo…

Bien, bien todo listo mi chocolate está listo envuelto i preparado para ser entregado a su destino!

Hoy como buen día de San Valentín todas las chicas le llevan chocolates a los chicos que quieren, si el se lo come quiere decir que le gusta:) el chocolate i la chica obvio.

Gaara es un chico muy famoso en la prepa. Todas las chicas lo persiguen a todos lados, es tan popular, de seguro recibe cientos de chocolates hoy. Pero no me importa yo tengo una ventaja, yo me voy con el todos los días camino a la prepa a si que… no habrá problemas, yo seré la primera que le entregue su chocolate!

Salgo de casa un poco apurada, ya me retrasé un poco con el asunto del chocolate.

Al salir veo una multitud en frente de la casa de Gaara. OO Chicas!

Una manada de (censurado xD) estaban acosando a Gaara dándole un sin fin de dulces

- Uf Saku… que bueno que llegas – me llamaba así a veces… de cariño. – me están matando estas locas ¬¬ - intentando dejar a tras la multitud – Odio esta costumbre – Esa ultima frase retumbó en la mente de Sakura… Odio esta costumbre? – No soporto cuando llega este día… es tan estúpido – Sakura solo bajó la vista i comenzaron a caminar alejándose de la muchedumbre.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Sakura, Te veo triste

- No, no te preocupes no es nada – La chica apretaba cada vez su bolso donde llevaba el chocolate.

- ¿Dije algo que te molestó? – La cabeza de Sakura estaba que estallaba, se había esforzado toda la noche para poder hacer ese chocolate… ahora… el no lo querría.

- Ya llegamos… nos vemos Gaara – Ambos iban en distinto salón, pero aun así en los entretiempos siempre estaban juntos, lo que en algún momento toda la prepa creyó que estaban saliendo.

- "_Maldición!" _– Se había pasado toda la mañana pensando en lo mismo, ni siquiera puesto atención en las clases.

Ya era hora del almuerzo. La costumbre no se perdería por un día diferente. Siempre almorzaban juntos a si que esta vez no sería la excepción… solo que.

Cuando Sakura se acercaba de llegar al comedor, i buscar la mesa donde siempre se sentaban. Todos estaban conversando animadamente, la mayoría de los chicos probando sus chocolates, i las chicas viéndolos probarlos.

Una pareja le llamó la atención, era Gaara!... pero el comiendo chocolate?... al frente de él se encontraba un chica bastante atractiva, su nombre… **Sora**

Sakura la conocía bien, ella siempre había estado enamorada de Gaara i eso le traía problemas mas de unas vez, ya que todos creían que Sakura i Gaara eran novios por el tiempo que pasaban juntos. A Haruno no le molestaban los comentarios, pero a Sora, pagarían por ver su cara.

Nunca había almorzado con otra persona que no fuera Gaara por lo que no tenía muchos amigos, a si que decidió no comer he irse a hacer algo productivo por la vida.

- Uf – "No he podido concentrarme desde el almuerzo…" - Din Don Din Don… - "Al fin, se acabaron las clases por hoy. Tomo mis cosas lo mas rápido posible i las guardo en mi mochila. No quiero irme con Gaara, no quiero enfrentarlo, no me gustaría saber por que estaba comiendo ese chocolate, quizás… a el si le guste Sora-Chan."

"Ha! Mi cabeza es un lío, sigo corriendo para salir rápido i no encontrarme con él".

En El Salón de Sakura

- Sakura Chan ! – Grito Gaara sonriendo – hu? – "No está aquí" – Ne, Hinata-Chan, sabes donde está Sakura? – Dirigiéndose a una de las chicas del salón

- Salió muy apurada, la verdad es que está muy extraña, desde el almuerzo, ella acostumbra tomar apuntes en las clases pero a noté un poco desanimada.

- Ya veo –"¿Desde el almuerzo"?... OOU… debe a verme visto con Sora".

- Hey Gaara, - El pelirrojo seguía sumido en sus pensamientos – GAARA!

- Ha?

- Toma – pasándole una especie de Agenda o diario de vida – es de Sakura, que bueno que lo encontré yo, puedes dárselo?

- Ok – Gaara tomó el objeto i salió corriendo en busca de Sakura

- The lions sleep to night – Sakura cantaba desanimada de vuelta a casa – Ba, solíamos ver esa película cuando estábamos aburridos.

- SAKURA!

- Ha?

- UF – Apoyando sus manos en las rodillas para poder recuperar aire – Al fin te encuentro¿Por qué te fuiste sin mí?

- No… no es nada - Sonriendo fatalmente falso

- Cierto, toma – sacando la agenda i pasándosela a Sakura – Me dijo Hinata que te la pasara – La cara de Sakura mostraba algo de sorpresa i terror

- Tu, tu la leíste? – Tomándola

- Claro que no

- Me alegro – Sakura tomó su bolso i lo abrió, Gaara pudo notar el envoltorio del chocolate que la chica tenía en su mochila

- Ne Sakura¿Qué es eso? – Apuntando hacía el chocolate

- OO… he yo… un chocolate

- I ¿Por qué no lo entregaste?

- Pues – comenzando a caminar seguida por Gaara – La persona a la que se lo quería entregar… pues… no lo quiere

- Ha no, pero si a todo el mundo le gustan los chocolates

- Si, pero no a todo el mundo le gusta la tradición de San Valentín

- I a ese chico no le gusta la tradición o los chocolates?

- No le gusta la tradición, dice que es estúpida

- "Dice que es estúpida… que tonto puede decir que esta costumbre es… OO, un recuerdo retornó a la mente de Gaara

_- Uf Saku… que bueno que llegas – me llamaba así a veces… de cariño. – me están matando estas locas ¬¬ - intentando dejar a tras la multitud – Odio esta costumbre – Esa ultima frase retumbó en la mente de Sakura… Odio esta costumbre? – No soporto cuando llega este día… es tan estúpido – Sakura solo bajó la vista i comenzaron a caminar alejándose de la muchedumbre._

_- ¿Te ocurre algo Sakura, Te veo triste_

_- No, no te preocupes no es nada_

- ¿Saku, para quien es el chocolate?

- ¿De que te sirve saberlo?… si a ti ya te dieron un chocolate! – dijo algo molesta

- Ha… sabía que habías visto eso, Puedo explicarlo

- A mi no me debes ninguna explicación – Mas enojada aún (Venita en la cabeza xD)

- Peor yo quiero dártela

- Has lo que quieras

- Bien, Recuerdas ese día que estuvimos en el parque… i… bueno tu te desmayaste… lo recuerdas?

- Si como olvidarlo, fue hace poco

- Bien, lo que ocurre es que cuando te desmayaste bueno yo… esto no es fácil pero bueno, yo te… besé – dijo bajito

- No escuché que dijiste?

- Pues, que yo te besé

- I… i que tiene que ver eso – un tanto nerviosa, i sorprendida

- Pues, Sora nos seguía i tiene evidencia de que yo hice i me dijo que si no comía de su chocolate te contaría todo, i yo no quería que eso pasara – bajó la cabeza un tanto apenado i sonrojado.

Se produjo un silencio muy incomodo para Gaara

- No estas enfadada verdad?

- No… solo una pregunta

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Por qué me besaste? – Ruborizándose

- Pues… desde que nos conocimos que… - paró un momento – me gustas mucho… i como éramos amigos no quise decírtelo.

- Toma - Pasándole el chocolate que había preparado – No me importa si te gusta o no esta tradición… a mi me gusta… s

- Te gusta… esto o yo? – cruzándose de brazos

- Ambos – Deteniéndose. Gaara se puso en frente de ella i se acercó a su rostro juntando sus labios en un tímido beso.

- Espero que no tenga veneno por que si no yo muero – Llegando a casa de Sakura

- El veneno puede ser lo mal que quedó pero no le puse nada que no saliera en la receta

- ¿Sabes que te quiero verdad?

- SI lo sé

- Somos bastante tímidos como para tener 17 años sabías

- por lo menos ambos somos así… :P

- Te Amo

- Eso es una palabra muy grande

- No me importa – dijo abrazándola – Te A-M-O es mas grande aun,

- Eres un niño con cuerpo de grande

- He! No creas puedo hacer cosas de grande – acercándola hacía pidiendo cara seductora

- O/O a que te refieres?

- Pues ya saber – dijo al oído

- Gaara! Hijo! Ven! -

- Plop! – caen todos los lectores

- Ya voy… nos vemos luego Sakura… Matta Ne…

- Bueno al fin i al cabo… me ama… es loo importante – entrando a casa…

FIN :)

Ete es uno de los fan fic que ma sodio en todo el universo coste! XD

Ia Quero ver la cara de Gaby… diciendo i? i! el lemon? xD jaja pero NO! Wuajaja mi venganza (6) XD… viene lemon en el siguiente One Shot… aunque no creo que sea One Shot… creo que va a ser de dos capis por que es arto un adelanto?

Sakura es una jinete (joqueta o como se diga xD) de caballos en un rancho… pero… sufre un accidente… queda invalida. Es una chica que no quiere a nadie, que nunca ha dependido de nadie…

- Nunca he dependido de nadie! Ahora tampoco!

Pero para poder volver a montar caballos, su mayor pasión, tendrá que rehabilitarse… i para eso tendrá que depender de alguien… ¿Superará su orgullo?... Quizás puedo encontrar otra pasión…

:) Weno sierto? Jajaj :P dejen review


	5. SasuSaku Miedo

Hola!

:) vengo de nuevo a escribir pero esta vez es distinto. Hoi estuve converando con una amiga, comentando esto de los fics. ella no es aficionada a los animes, creo que ni los conoce XD pero he escrito i escirbio un historia que luego me mandó. Me gustó mucho i la adapté para SasuSaku. Es muy de triste:'(. a si que pongan la música de titanic i lena xD :3 esperamos que les guste!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Autor:** K.l.a.u

**Adaptación:** Haruno-Sakuma

**Título:** Miedo

**Clasificación**: T

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella lo había decidido así…

Estaba todo listo. Lo había planeado durante meses.

Solo tenia que terminar esto para que se dieran cuenta de cuanto valía, de cuanto la necesitaban a su lado…claro que las cosas no salen siempre como uno espera.

Calculada la hora, empieza a hacer lo que hace tanto tiempo había deseado y anhelado…el escape….el escape de esta infernal pesadilla.

Estaba sola…si tan solo alguien hubiera llamado…tal vez para preguntar como le había ido en el colegio…estoy segura de que no lo hubiera hecho.

Su amigo, Naruto, su mejor amigo ahora se encontraba más popular que nunca, irreconocible, había cambiado tanto desde que se fue Sasuke.

Tomo la navaja y sintió como un escalofríos se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sentía su corazón latir como si se quisiera salir de su pecho y escapar de su futuro. No le importo.

Se descubrió su blanco brazo y vio todas las marcas de diferentes problemas… diferentes conflictos que no había tenido el valor de solucionar y había preferido tomar una vía infantil e inmadura para detener la angustia que la sumergía lentamente en una depresión de la cual no podía salir.

Peleas con Ino, peleas con la Hokage, peles con todo le mundo que al final terminaban todas de igual forma, cada pelea tenía un lugar en su cuerpo, en su mente, en su corazón, en su alma.

Se odió aun más por ser tan cobarde y eso le dio nueva energía para empezar a rebanarse la muñeca con una sonrisa en su boca que la hacía parecer una loca… seguramente ya lo estoy pensaba todos los días.

Cada inseguridad, cada pena, cada llanto, cada miedo tenía un lugar allí.

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué no pude detenerlo?

Al terminar con la segunda muñeca se sintió extremadamente relajada y libre de culpas, como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Cada pocos minutos sentía una profunda tristeza y estaba tentada a terminar todo esto y tratar de ser feliz una vez más… pero al escuchar estas palabras en su cabeza recordaba todos los motivos que había tenido para hacer esto.

La separación de sus padres, la indiferencia con que la trataba sus amigos cercanos y sus compañeros ninjas y por supuesto Sasuke.

Su corazón se aceleraba solo con escuchar su nombre.¿Porqué tenía que haber hecho eso¿Quién lo obligó a tratarla tan despiadadamente? Ella lo seguía amando…y se sentía tan tonta por hacerlo…era conciente de todo lo que él le había hecho pero sencillamente no podía olvidarlo.

No La escuchó al intentar detenerlo, nunca la escuchó, nunca la tomó en cuenta. ¿Por qué?.

- ¿Soy demasiado débil?

Habrían pasado unos 20 minutos cuando se dio cuenta de que sus heridas estabas cerrándose, ya no brotaba tanta sangre como al principio y en ese momento se acordó de un detalle que se le había olvidado por la emoción del momento: la sangre coagula y para impedir eso había que mantener las manos en agua tibia.

Era médico ninja, había estudiado mucho tiempo con la mejor médico ninja de la Aldea¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar. Incompetente. ¿De verdad era tan inútil como decía todo el mundo?

Corrió hacia el baño y abrió la llave de agua caliente encima de sus muñecas sangrantes. Sintió el agradable ardor del calor en sus llagas y empezó a llenar la tina con agua casi hirviendo.

Al estar hasta el tope se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo y se sumergió en esa agradable sensación de calor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Se sintió tan tranquila como cuando se cortó. Desde ese momento habían pasado unos 45 minutos. Había perdido mucha sangre y lógicamente empezó a sentirse cada vez más mareada…en ese momento supo que ese era el fin.

Al comprender y asimilar lo que definitivamente sería la muerte se sintió tan desesperada y desorientada. Trato de incorporarse y curar sus heridas una y otra vez pero ya no se podía levantar debido al mareo que la iba gobernando poco a poco.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar. Llorar triste y amargamente por las cosas que no había podido hacer, las palabras que no pudo decir, la gente que no pudo conocer...

Siempre lloraba, lloraba por que no podía hacer las cosas bien, lloraba por todo, lloraba por que si, lloraba por los demás, pero ahora que tenía que llorar por ella, nadie estaba allí con ella.

Gritó y gritó hasta que le doliera la garganta sin ningún resultado, lloro asta que sus ojos se secaron y trato de mantener sus heridas secas. Inútil. Estaba sola.

Pasaron largas horas… eternidades.

- ¡Sakura! – recorrió la casa a prisa, quería verla. – ¿Sakura? – La puerta del baño estaba entre abierta, una extraña atmósfera cubría toda la casa, sensación de frío. Avanzó lentamente a donde su instinto lo llevase, abriendo lentamente la puerta.

Su corazón se detuvo en ese mismo instante. Sus ojos por primera vez se llenaban de lágrimas. Su mente por primera vez, estaba en blanco. Se abalanzó sobre ella. Y era cadáver. No tenía vida, había perdido su color, su esencia, su vida.

La acercó a su cuerpo para tenerla aunque muerta, cerca suyo, besando sus labios delicadamente. Sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo. Había llegado tarde.

Como si fuera máquina comenzó a hacer los mismos movimientos que la pelirrosa. Dejándose vencer por los impulsos, los temores. Miedo.

- Una vida sin tu vida, dejaría de serlo – Sus últimas palabras antes de caer regado de liquido vital al lado de la chica. La vida sin la del otro, sería un mar de angustias i Miedos.

* * *

Fin. Esperamos sus Review por que este es el primer fic de la clau i mi primera adaptación xD a si que ojalá lleguen reviews :)

Atte

Haruno Sakuma & K.l.a.u


	6. GaaraSaku Rió

Hola:)!. espero que les guste este fic... :D! es cortito xD!

**Título**: Rió

**Autor**: Haruno-Sakuma

**Serie**: Naruto

**Personajes**: Gaara / Sakura

**Summary**¿Qué hay de malo en amar lo que uno quiere?. Rió. Mariposas.

Con la cabeza gacha recorría las calles.

Aunque no mucha gente lo sabía. Amaba la lluvia.

Se había criado en un pueblo cubierto de arena¿Qué de malo es amar lo contrario a lo que es uno?

Se había preguntado eso durante la última semana de estadía en Konoha. Caminando, un día como cualquier otro escuchó al paso unas rizas. Se asomó para ver de donde provenían las voces, las risas. No había más que mariposas. Estaban en invierno, pero ese día estaba nublado, sin lluvia. Las mariposas recorrían todo el lugar, rosas, azules, amarillas, adornaban perfectamente el paisaje. Pero había algo más. La brisa meció su pelo al notar la presencia de una chica. Sonreía al correr tras pequeñas amigas que había encontrado. La brisa mojaba su pelo suavemente, su rostro resaltaba aun más con el brillo particular de aquel rocío. Reía. Con sus manos intentando alcanzar lo inalcanzable. Pero comprendió. Era imposible. Se tiró al suelo de forma pesada, acostándose en el piso. Sus amigas revoloteaban por su cabeza, pero no podía tomarlas, eran tan lejanas. Rió.

Él sintió algo extraño. Sintió como si todas esas mariposas estuvieran en el, dando vueltas en su cuerpo. Aun seguía escondido tras un árbol mirando a la chica. Esta derramó una pequeña lágrima, seguida de otra. Otra. Rió. Aun en el suelo levantó los bazos, las manos, intentando tomar las mariposas, pero no las alcanzaba, mas bien, se alejaban constantemente, una tras otra.

Sintió la necesidad de correr, tomar una de esas i dársela, como regalo, pero no, se dijo a si mismo ¿Por qué?

Ya no quedaba ninguna, fijó la vista en otro punto. Una rosa. Roja. Ese color, tan extraño pero hermoso, gracioso a veces, doloroso otras. Representaba los sentimientos más ocultos de alguien, la amargura, la pasión, el temor. Estaba demasiado alta¿Cómo alcanzarla?

Se levantó i se inclinó hacia el rosal, estaba lleno de cómo ella. Pero quería aquella, la más alta, la más admirable. No la pudo alcanzar. Deslizó despacio su mano por el rosal, espinándose, hiriéndose.

Pero sintió algo, una sombra la cubrió. Hacia arriba un joven la miraba, tenía la rosa en la mano, espinándose, pero al tenía.

- Esto es tuyo – Sus miradas se cruzaron. El era como la rosa, se veía inalcanzable, era, tan ¿Hermoso, extraño, pero precioso. Su pelo era del color de la rosa, rojo intenso, sus ojos mostraban un color verde, se perdía en ellos, como en los tallos de una rosa.

- Gracias – Ella era un paisaje, sus ojos esmeralda parecía el dulce pasto bañado con la fría brisa de la mañana. Su cabello, rosa, se movía al viento como una mariposa brillando a cada muestra de felicidad. Rió. Su corazón tenía mil mariposas revoloteando dentro. ¿Las había alcanzado?

Recordaba aquel día, cada momento. Odiaba reír, pero, reía al recordar lo que hizo. Quien iba a pensar, que le demostraría afecto a alguien tan solo por reír. Rió.


	7. SasuSaku No Me Quiero Enamorar

Hola!. Este fic se divide en dos partes. Que publicaré con una diferencia de mas o menos dos días. NOSE LO PIERDA.!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Título:** No me Quiero Enamorar

**Summary**: El amor por sus padres la confunde. ¿Es correcto?. No puedo, no puedo. Los siento. Si yo no me quiero… enamorar

**Pareja**: SasuSaku

**Clasificación: **T

**Hecho Por**: Haruno-Sakuma

Recomendación: Bajen la canción: No me quiero enamorar de Kalimba antes de leer el fic. Es importante xD por que es un song fic.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La prueba estaba en blanco. No quería responderla. Había pasado ya casi una hora i media, i solo le restaban 15 minutos para responder lo que quedaba de prueba. No era lo que quedaba si no casi toda. Se trataba de religión. Orientación cristiana. Solo había respondido "¿Qué es Dios para ti?". I su respuesta daba que pensar.

Su mejor amigo la miraba desde el otro lado del aula, preocupado. Ella era una chica inteligente, el no, en las pruebas siempre dejaba en blanco la mayoría de las preguntas i se dedicaba a observar. Observaba que su amiga no había escrito nada en la prueba, nada. Cosa que le extrañó mucho, pero luego recordó.

_- Ni se que ocurra decirle a alguien esto Naruto, confío en ti por eso te lo conté_

Sabía que la chica estaba pasando por un momento algo difícil, i que esto de la religión, todo mal.

El timbre sonó, todos se levantaron conformes a dejar su examen encima de la mesa del profesor. Este se retiró i en seguida entró el siguiente profesor.

- Bueno chicos, no se levanten, buenos días – Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa. Tenía el pelo color gris, i siempre usaba un pañuelo hacia el lado, ocultando uno de sus ojos, a demás su chaqueta cubría toda su boca – Hoy recibiremos a dos nuevos compañeros de clase, son hermanos, Itachi repitió un grado por eso se verá algo mayor que ustedes pero, creo que a las chica son les hará problema – mirando de reojo a Ino, era uno chica bastante popular, le gustaba tener muchos chicos a sus pies. Esta lo miró frío – Sin más preámbulos… Pasen!

Ambos chicos entraron, tenían un gran parecido, uno era mas alto que el otro, pero por pocos centímetros, sus cabellos eran negros, poseían una mirada fría, ambos con un aire de superioridad

- Pueden presentarse…

- Uchiha Itachi – Habló el mas alto primero – 19 años, lamentablemente estudiante aún, listo i dispuesto para conocer a todas las chicas de este instituto – El chico tenía dos botones de la camisa desabrochados, los que dejaban ver parte de su armado pectoral

- Uchiha Sasuke – Su voz sonaba aun mas fría – 18 años – No emitió mas palabra. Sakura, había salido de su trance para voltearse a ver a ambos después de escuchar sorprendidos ambos nombres.

Aquellos eran!. Eran los chicos que chocaron en un accidente automovilístico con los padres de ella. Matándolos. Esa era la causa de su sufrimiento, la causa que perdiera toda la fe que tenía. Los Uchiha eran gente de muchos recursos, mucho dinero i habían pagado buena cantidad de dinero para que en la prensa i los diarios no saliera publicado el accidente.

Era obvio, ambos chicos iban bajo el efecto del alcohol, si se enteraba todo el mundo su prestigio caería a cero.

Su mirada seguía a los chicos aún. Sasuke movió un poco su mirada i dio con la de ella, la reconoció al instante. Sabía que ella era la hija de aquel matrimonio, sabía bien que ella estaba muy mal después de lo que había pasado, no tenia moral para verla a la cara. Giró rápidamente la vista.

- Bueno chicos, Itachi, puedes sentarte con… - Kakashi miró toda el aula, Ino i Sakura estaban sentadas juntas, decidió separarlas – ustedes chicas ya han estado mucho tiempo sentadas juntas, Ino, siéntate con Sasuke i Sakura con Itachi.

Sakura no emitió palabra, simplemente se limitó a ponerse de pié i caminar hasta su nueva ubicación, al lado del Uchiha mayor.

Itachi observó de pies a cabeza a la chica, había algo de ella que le llamaba la atención. Sasuke, el día del accidente estaba totalmente en su juicio, por el contrario Itachi, quien manejaba, estaba totalmente perdido en la embriaguez, por lo que no podía recordar casi nada, menos recordaría a la chica.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – Preguntó al minuto que la chica se sentaba a su lado

- Lo dudo – La respuesta fue bastante fría… i ¿Qué mas podía decirle al asesino de sus padres?

- Me pareces conocida…

- Chicos su profesor de doctrina a enviado los resultados de la prueba que recién os a practicado – Comenzó a entregar los exámenes por orden de notas, de mayor a menor – Hinata… Lee… - Siguió entregando hasta llegar a Naruto – Uzumaki… siempre con estas notas ¿Dónde piensas llegar? – Itachi notó que a la chica aun no le entregaban su calificación – Haruno, ve a la oficina de la directora, te está esperando – Pasándole su calificación – D – Solo la dejó arriba de su escritorio i se encaminó hacia donde estaba la directora.

Itachi tomó la prueba i comenzó a leerla, solo había una respuesta contestada:

_¿Qué es Dios para ti?_

_¿Para mi, basura¿Qué mas? Eso… le pedí a Dios… solo una cosa, que por sus hijos, nosotros, se supone, salvara a mis padres, los dejara vivir. No fue su culpa que dos estúpidos los chocaran, matándolos. Ahora, creo que hoy por la noche, o cuando me de la gana le pediré otra cosa a ese tal Dios. Fuerzas i rabia par vengarme de esos tipos. Para vengarme de los malditos Uchiha._

Quedó totalmente impactado al leer. ¿Esa chica… era la hija de los Haruno?. Leyó el nombre en el examen i lo comprobó, era ella. Ahora estaba sentado al lado de la chica que había dejado huérfana.

Miró a su hermano con una mirada de preocupación. El lo miró también. No tenían que hablar. Amos se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Entró despacio al despacho sin hacer mucho ruido

- ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada sobre lo de tus padres? – La mujer estaba sentada en una gran silla, aun no daba la vuelta - ¿No me tienes confianza?

- Usted es la directoria, no es mi consejera personal, ni mi psicóloga – Se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio de la directora. Al mismo tiempo que esta daba vuelta en la silla giratoria

- ¿Dónde estas viviendo?

- En mi casa

- ¿Tienes el dinero para alimentarte? – el interrogatorio comenzaba a ser un poco incomodo

- Los padres de los tipos que chocaron con mis padres me dan una pensión todos los meses

- ¿I como pagas este instituto? – Era la única pregunta que no quería que le hicieran. No la respondió dejando un gran silencio – Contéstame niña

- Hace una semana que no como – "Ya… lo dije" Tsunade abrió los ojos a mas no poder. Bofeteó fuerte la cara de la pelirrosa

- ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante estupidez, eres una chica inteligente¿Cómo se te pasó por la cabeza eso? – Se notaba molesta, se había levantado colocando ambas manos sobre es escritorio – desde mañana eres becada aquí i no quiero discusiones, sobre lo de doctrina… pues… espero que a medida que pasen los días vayas recuperando la fe – Sakura se levantó del despacho, el timbre sonó, avisando el término de las clases por el día de hoy.

Corrió hasta el aula, pero ya se habían ido todos, menos uno.

Música **para ambientar puedes colocar la canción No Me Quiero enamorar de Kalimba. Bájenla antes de seguir leyendo el fic :)!**

Sus ojos compartieron miradas, uno con el otro, su corazón latió rápido al mirarlo. Algo extraño cubrió cada centímetro de su piel. Una descarga hacía que sus pensamientos se detuvieran. Solo por mirarlo.

- "¿Qué me está ocurriendo?. ¿Por qué estoy aquí parado como tonto¿Por qué la estoy mirando tanto? – Su mente era un lío. El tiempo corría lento. Muy lento.

Sakura sacudió un poco su cabeza i tomó su bolso

- Espera!. "¿Por qué dije eso? – Demasiado tarde había conseguido que la chica detuviera su andar – Necesito hablar algo contigo¿Te molesta si caminamos un rato? – Solo atinó a decir aquello. Tomo también su bolso i caminó al lado de la chica.

La brisa mecía sus cabellos. Aun ninguno de los dos decía palabra, caminaban por los jardines del instituto

- Yo… - se atrevió a comenzar – Ya sabrás… soy Sasuke – Dijo nervioso

- Si, ya lo sé, te presentaste en el aula, tienes 18 años. I tu apellido es… Uchiha – dijo lo último con un aire extraño distinto a todo lo que había dicho antes

- Es de eso que quiero hablarte, me di cuenta desde que te vi en el salón, que eras la chica, hija de los Haruno – Había sido bastante directo, algo que no le molesto a la chica.

- Yo… también me sorprendí mucho cuando los vi – Las flores de cerezo caían despacio con el viento, era otoño, creando un ambiente muy cálido

- No quiero que pienses mal de mi, hablo e mi por que… mi hermano, es otro caso, no… fue con intención lo que pasó, la verdad lo siento mucho, i se que si te digo que lo siento no arregla nada… - El chico habla sinceramente pero había algo en el que no la dejaba perdonarlo

- Ustedes… los mataron… - El recuerdo de su alegre infancia volvió a su mente – ustedes opacaron lo que me animaba a seguir... – Se detuvo repentinamente, tomando con ambas manos su bolso, bajando un poco la cabeza – mi luz, mi paz – el flequillo de su cabello, opacaba su rostro, ocultando sus ojos – se llevaron… lo que mas quería en el mundo… nunca mas tendré… a quien amar – Sasuke notó como una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por el rostro de la chica, pero esta corrió, se alejó de el sin despedirse, sin decir mas palabras, dejándolo con una sensación de culpa, muy fuerte. Con ganas de correr… abrazarla.

- "¿Abrazarla?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué me está pasando?" – Movió en forma de negación la cabeza, no podía estar… queriendo a una completa extraña, menos a ella, ella… nunca lo perdonaría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lloraba, lloraba desconsoladamente arriba de su cama

- ¿Por qué? – Entere sollozos intentaba articular palabra - ¿Por qué él¿Por qué tiene que aparecer una persona ahora?... – Lloraba cada vez mas fuerte, algo en aquel chico le había llamado la atención, algo en ese chico la cautivó, algo en el… la enloqueció – No puedo, no puedo, el mató a mis padres no puedo! – Peleaba contra si misma para no aceptar lo que ocurría – Yo no tengo sentimientos, yo no tengo sentimientos! – Apretó sus puños fuerte. Sus sollozos se calmaron. Dejó lentamente de llorar – Si… yo no me quiero enamorar – Dijo bajo, antes de rendirse ante el sueño, había llorado toda la tarde i parte de la noche.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El sol se filtró por las cortinas.

- Ring Ring! Alarma Alarma, despierta dormilona! – Sonaba el despertador en sus oídos. Debía levantarse. Se preparó para ir al instituto como rutina. Últimamente hacía todo de rutina. Levantarse, ducharse, vestirse, tomar desayuno i dirigirse a pie a la escuela era parte de su vida desde que había ocurrido el accidente.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en aquel chico del día anterior. Su semblante pacífico pero cerio. Su color de ojos que la envolvía, se perdía en ellos, era como si en ellos encontrase la fe que necesitaba. Pero…

- Ba! Patrañas! – Desechó de su mente los pensamientos. Por ahora. Mientras seguía su largo camino hacia el lugar de estudio.

Pasó lento por la entrada, había llegado algo temprano

- Sakura-Chan! – Escuchó una voz conocida para ella – uff al fin te veo! – Era Naruto. Su amplia sonrisa siempre, pasara lo que pasara, era la razón de sonreír en las mañanas para Sakura, siempre pasaban las mañanas juntos, conversando. Uzumaki se había vuelto una especie de psicólogo para ella. El sabía todo, como se sentía, que le pasaba. Todo.

- Naruto ¿Puedo contarte algo? – Preguntó mientras caminaban hacia el salón

- Claro dime, sabes que puedes contar conmigo – Aun estaba algo preocupado por ella por lo del examen, quizás, quería contarle sus razones.

- Ayer, se habían ido todos cuando regresé al salón, bueno casi todos. Aquel chico nuevo, Uchiha Sasuke aun estaba allí – pausó - ¿Te acuerdas de aquellos dos tipos que te conté del accidente? – Naruto solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente – El i su hermano… Uchiha Itachi i Uchiha Sasuke son esos chicos – Naruto se detuvo al instante al escuchar aquella frase ¿Cómo que son ellos?

- ¿Qué! – Impresionado aún - ¿Estas segura?

- Totalmente, ayer… cuando regresé al salón i solo estaba él… me pidió que habláramos. Accedí, conversamos poco tiempo, pero… me dijo que no fue su intención lo del accidente, i que no quería que yo pensase mal del – El rubio solamente escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que emitía Haruno.

- Comprendo es difícil… pero tendrás que afrontarlo

- No es ese el problema Naruto – Apretó sus manos que sostenían su bolso – Estoy… empezando… a… Enamorarme de él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Itachi-Baka! – Gritaba por toda la casa mientras tenía un pan en la boca i se amarraba los zapatos – Vamos a llegar tarde si no te apuras! – Sasuke se estaba vistiendo duras penas mientras comía su desayuno rápido – ¡Itachi!

- Ya voy ya voy – También bajó rápido por las amplias escaleras a medio vestir, con la camisa desabrochad i los pantalones con el cinturón abierto – No tomaré desayuno, vamos! – Subieron al auto de Itachi, un Geep muy grande

- ¿Con quien pasaste la noche esta vez? – Sasuke tenía bien claro porque su hermano se había demorado tanto – Rubia, castaña¿Teñida? – Bromeó

- Castaña, excelente figura – Dijo mientras pasaba el cambio – Tengo pensado ocupar el departamento el viernes, para mi solito

- ¿Por qué, yo nunca molesto, a demás no tengo con quien quedarme

- ¿Por qué no te vas a la mansión con nuestros padres?

- Sabes que odio estar allí

- Pues no se arréglatelas solo, pero déjame el departamento para mi solo – S veía decidido

- ¿I por que si se puede saber?

- Pienso invitar a Ino a cenar el viernes en el departamento – Casi llegaban a la escuela

- ¿A Ino, esa odiosa!. No te la recomiendo hermano, es muy… como decirlo… ¿fogosa? – Dijo con tono de burla

- Ei! Cuidadito con ella… aunque acepto que no tiene mucha cara de ser fiel… pero… para una noche de viernes, estará bien – Ambos rieron antes de estacionar el auto a la salida del Instituto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¡Sakura¿Me estas escuchando? – Hace ya tiempo que la pelirrosa había perdido la atención en lo que le contaba Ino.

- A ¿Qué? – Sin pensarlo – Lo siento Ino… ¿Qué decías?

- Uf, que harta suerte tenemos de sentarnos con los chicos nuevos, me encantan los dos – "A ti te gustan todos…" pensaba Haruno mientras seguía escuchando – bueno, mejor cada una a su puesto que llegó el profesor.

- Hola a todos, ho, veo que ese parcito no se ha presentado aun aquí – Refiriéndose a los Uchiha, quienes justo después hicieron aparición en la puerta del salón.

- Lo lamentamos – ambos entraron despacio, caminando hacia sus lugares. Sasuke miró fugazmente a Sakura, quien se sonrojó al cruzar miradas con él, pero duró poco, Itachi se interpuso – Buenos días compañera de banco – Sakura notaba que el chico no la trataba como a todas las otras, era mas respetuoso, no trataba de coquetearle, mas bien era bastante forma. Sabía muy bien la razón.

- Bueno… visto que nadie que coloca atención, diré algo que quizás les cause algo de interés – Kakashi se veía molesto – Tsunade, nuestra directora estará de cumpleaños en tres días, i hemos preparado una sorpresa para ella. Todos, el día viernes vendrán con su pareja para el gran baile! – Todos quedaron atónitos con la noticia – ejem. Me explico mejor, para celebrar mejor los del último curso realizarán un baile, todos vendrán elegantísimos i celebraremos como se merece nuestra directora, a si que… tienen tres días para conseguir pareja, comprar un regalo i venir listos para la celebración en viernes por la noche – El murmullo de los alumnos lo inquietaba, i lo hacía enojar aun mas – a… si… que nadie se le ocurra faltar, si no… - colocó una cara inexplicable… pero se acerca a una expresión terrorífica – no mediré consecuencias!

- "¿Un baile?... lo que faltaba – Pensaba Sasuke

- "¿Por qué justo ahora?" – Pensaba la pelirrosa

- "Justo cuando pensaba tener mis cita con aquella chica… bueno la dejaré para otro día" – Pensaba el mayor de los Uchiha.

La noticia causo un gran movimiento, peor sin duda estaban advertidos, ninguna palabra en frente de Tsunade… si no… se verían en grandes problemas.

- ¿A quien invitarán? – Un grupo de chicos reunidos en el patio en la ora de colación conversaban sobre el tema - ¿Neji tu a quien invitas?

- Supongo que invitaré a TenTen, es linda… i… se comporta bien conmigo – el chico era muy callado, nada de rodeos - ¿I tu Naruto?

- Sakura-chan es mi principal candidata – al escuchar el nombre Sasuke levantó la cabeza mirando al rubio – pero se que no querrá ir con su mejor amigo… a si que… Hinata es muy linda ¿No creen? – Todos rieron, conocían muy bien a Naruto i también a Hinata. Ella era muy tímida pero estaba locamente enamorada del rubio.

- Shikamaru…. Tu?

- Es muy problemático encontrar pareja… pero de ser una… no lo sé, ya ocuparon a todas las chicas del salón. Ino podría ser, pero… es muy caprichosa – se recostó en el pasto mirando las hojas caer – i ustedes Uchihas?

Sasuke no articuló palabra simplemente se encogió de hombros, en cambio Itachi fue un poco mas directo – Ino me parece perfecta, pero no se si alguien mas la haya invitado para estas alturas

- Descuida Uchiha, Ino no es tan irresistible como para invitarla en el primer minuto – reían bromeando sobre el tema

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿Con quien irán chicas? – Ino. Siempre ella preguntaba por esas cosas – Ya me han invitado tres chicos – dijo con un aire de superioridad

- Ino, hoy es el día que te avisaron de esto… tienes que esperar por lo menos hasta mañana o el jueves para conseguir una linda pareja, los buenos, nunca se atreven al principio – TenTen sabía mucho de estas cosas, era como la consejera de las chicas, le encaban las modas i leía todas esas revistitas donde vienen artículo para chicas

- Pero de ser… me gustaría salir con uno de los dos nuevos – La rubia no se rendía

- ¿Con uno de los Uchiha, pues, yo creo que ya tienes ganado el corazón de Sasuke – Temari se unía animosamente a la conversación. Era una chica rubia, alta, maciza pero no en sobre peso – Al parecer el Uchiha menor está loco por ti – La noticia calló como agua fría en la cabeza de Sakura, quien intentó no escuchar las charlas. Solo estaba allí para pasar un rato afuera.

- Sakura¿Por qué estas tan callada, a puesto a que aquel chico Itachi, ya te invitó – La pelirrosa movió un poco la cabeza observando a las chicas.

- No me importa lo que me haga Kakashi, supongo que no estoy de ánimos para ir a una celebración – Giró nuevamente su cabeza i se recostó en el árbol de cerezo que se encontraba detrás de ella.

- Chicas, Traje una revista muy linda con vestidos para galas, pero está en el salón ¿Vamos? – Ino se levantó primero, seguida de todo el resto de las chicas - ¿Vienes Sakura? – Esta negó con la cabeza. Mientras las otras se iban se recostó en el pasto mirando a la cancha de juegos que estaba en frente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿Qué les parece si jugamos un poco de fútbol, siempre es bueno para ponernos en forma – Naruto se levantó enérgico - ¿Nadie, ha! Yo siempre gano – Colocándose en una posición victoriosa

- No cantes victoria Naruto, Yo Voy – Itachi se levantó sacudiéndose para sacar los rastros de pasto de su uniforme - ¿vamos? – Todos se levantaron a excepción de Uchiha menor

- Yo no voy, muchas gracias, no estoy de ánimo – Se recostó sobre el árbol, aun sentado, meditando – "¿Por qué¿Qué me está ocurriendo?... aquella chica, pasa por mi mente a mil por hora¡a cada minuto! – Se giró para evitar esos pensamientos, cerrando sus ojos – Pero… no puedo… yo le hice mucho daño, aunque no quisiese hacerlo, lo hice… nunca me perdonaría – abrió sus ojos despacio i observo todo lo que pudiese observar. Los chicos en la cancha, las chicas corriendo, Sakura en un árbol, chicas almorzando i hablando. Sakura… ¿Sakura?

**Yo no queria quererte y no lo pude evitar,  
Crei poder defenderme,  
Pero a mi corazon no lo puedes atar.**

- Sakura? – Se levantó rápidamente, observando aun a la chica. Se notaba tranquila, parecía dormida. Se movió despacio hacia ella, no entendía por que, pero… le atraía.

Caminó hasta estar cerca de ella. No mucho. Lo suficiente para verla mejor. Sus delicadas facciones, el rubor de sus mejillas, la tranquilidad de su expresión. Lo volvía loco.

**Yo no se mi amor que hago buscandote  
Si te gano pierdo libertad**

- "O vamos Sasuke¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, vamos que puede despertarse i te ve aquí quizás que piense. ¿Qué piense, i ahora ¿Por qué me importa lo que piensa? – Su cabeza era un lío de ramas, cualquiera que tomara lo llevaba al mismo resultado. Le gustaba Sakura.

La chica lo miraba, desde hace ya segundos, mientras él tenía su pelea mental

- ¿Sasuke? – Se colocó apoyada en el árbol, sentándose - ¿Qué haces aquí? – El chico solo la miró. Nervioso. Se acercó mucho más a ella. Escasos centímetros los separaban – sa… sasuke… - dijo bajo. El chico lentamente rozó los labios de la chica son los suyos. La miró fijamente a los ojos. Había conseguido aumentar el rubor de la chica, lo que la hacía ver más hermosa para él. Juntó sus labios con los de ella de nuevo, pero esta vez apoyando una mano en su mentón i la otra en el tronco del árbol. No tenía escapatoria.

**Y Yo no se mi amor que hago besandote,  
Si yo no me quiero enamorar.**

El beso fue cortado. Sakura se separó de el repentinamente

- "No puedo, no puedo, esto no está bien – Se puso de pie i camino algunos pasos. Dejando al chico un tanto impresionado

**Guarda en silencio mis besos  
Despidete sin voltear**

Paró en seco. Su corazón le llamaba a no dejar, no quería dejarlo. ¿El deber o el querer?. ¿I si el era la persona en la que tenía que poner su fe ahora, i si el era a quien debía entregarle su amor ahora? El chico se giró levantándose mirándola aunque ella estuviera de espaldas.

Su reacción fue espontánea, se giró rápido i corrió hacia el. Besándolo. No cualquier beso, mucho mas profundo que el anterior, con todos sus sentimientos puestos en él. Sasuke lo respondió, abrazando a la chica. Dejándose llevar por el momento, por las emociones. Luego de un tiempo ambos se separaron tomando aire. La chica bajó el rostro ocultando su rubor.

- Lo… Lo siento – Corrió lejos de allí, dejando aun mas descolocado a Sasuke.

**porque al besarte me pierdo  
Pero a mi corazon quien le puede explicar**

Nadie los había visto. Casi Nadie

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Itachi miraba desde la cancha en aquella dirección, no advirtiendo un pelotazo directo en su estómago – Ha! – Se quejó en el suelo - ¿Quién fue? – Mirando molesto a los chicos.

- Fui yo Itachi, mas te vale que pongas atención en el juego – Naruto levantó la pelota del suelo. Pero ya era tarde, sonó el timbre para ingresar nuevamente a clases.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Intentó evadir la mirada del chico, evitarlo a toda costa hasta que comenzaran las clases.

- Chicos, hay es en trabajo en parejas, sobre el último día. No se desordenen, serán con su compañero de banco – Itachi se acercó a Sakura para comenzar a hacer el trabajo

- ¿Sabes de estas cosas? – Preguntó mientras tomaba la hoja que el profesor había entregado

- Por supuesto – Comenzó a escribir todas las respuestas, terminó al cabo de unos minutos – Listo! Ahora tenemos treinta minutos libres – dijo sonriendo mirando al chico.

- Genial, entonces puedo preguntarte… ¿Te gusta mi hermano? – Su expresión cambió de inmediato¿Qué pregunta es esa? – A mi no me vengas con cuentos, los vi besándose en el patio.

- ¿Tu i cuentos mas?

- Ninguno, solo me di cuenta yo

- Pues, la verdad no se si me gusta… de cualquier manera no puede pasar nada, es imposible – miró hacia el frente evitando la mirada del chico

- ¿Por lo de accidente, no fue culpa de él, yo estaba conduciendo

- Lo sé, pero no se me quita de la cabeza lo sucedido…

- Pero se te quitará, ya vez, estas hablado conmigo ahora, cuando ni siquiera deberías hablar conmigo – Siguió mirando al frente, ahora, ya no quería mirar a ninguno de los dos.

Terminaron las clases i salió caminando hacia su casa. Era un largo camino caminando. Llegó un tanto mojada. Había llovido un poco. Dejó todo i fue directamente a su habitación. Prendió la computadora i pudo ver un nuevo mensaje.

_Vamos a ir con las chicas mañana a comprar un lindo vestido_

_Para la fiesta… ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?_

_Atte_

_Ino._

Sakura respondió de inmediato. Corto i preciso

_Si._

Se tumbó como de costumbre en su cama… a meditar. Recordaba aquel beso ¿Por qué él la había besado?. Tenía muy claro por que ella le había respondido el beso… pero él?. ¿De verdad ella le gustaba?

Nunca había tenido un novio, aunque era un chica muy linda. Los chicos no la veían como un gran manar colún. Mas bien la veían como una linda chica, pero no más que una amiga, no mas que eso.

Por eso le extrañaba que Sasuke, un tipo muy popular entre las chicas se fijara en ella. Nunca había usado escotes, ni vestidos ajustados, siempre usando cosas mas o menos holgadas. Nunca resaltando su figura.

La noche calló, i el frío con ella también.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿Por qué la besaste? – Preguntaba algo ya cabreado – Dime!

- No lo sé

- ¿Cómo que no sabes¿la besaste solo por que si, como besas a todas las otras chicas?

- Yo no soy como tu!

- Entonces dime ¿Por qué la besaste?

- Te digo que no lo sé!

- Si la haces sufrir te imaginas como quedaría ella! Nunca mas querría escucha nuestro apellido, nunca mas quisiera salir de su casa!

- ¿Qué quieres que haga yo ha!

- Que me digas por que la besaste

- La besé por que me gusta¿contento, me encanta, me agrada, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza estoy como loco por ella i no se que hacer! – Se tiró en el sillón de su habitación.

- Eso está mejor!. ¿La invitarás para el baile? – Preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano

- Por supuesto, pero no se si acepte ir, aun se cuestiona por el accidente – Cruzó sus manos al frente, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas – No se si me perdonará alguna vez

- Descuida la chica casi nos perdona, solo es el tiempo el que falta. Mañana, cambiando un poco el tema, iremos con los chicos a comprarnos ropa par la fiesta¿Quieres venir?

- Claro

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El día transcurrió tranquilo, no se miraron ni se hablaron, evitaron todo contacto con el otro.

- Vamos chicas! – Todas subieron al gran convertible de l rubia, camino al centro comercial. Estaba calmado, ni mucha gente ni poca, era miércoles de por si. Las tiendas estaban muy bien adornadas.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no venía aquí – Dijo Sakura mientras caminaba a un lado de Ino

- Ya nos dimos cuenta, mira tu ropa, toda fuera de estilo!

- ¬¬

- Bueno aquí está la tienda – Era una muy lujosa, con lindos vestidos para galas. Tenía además todos los accesorios. Carteras, bolsos pequeños, zapatos, collares etc.

Recorrieron toda la tienda hasta encontrar un lindo vestido para cada una.

Hinata escogió uno blanco, Ino uno morado, TenTen uno rosa i Temari uno azul oscuro. Solo faltaba Sakura. Un chico de la tienda se acercó a ella

- ¿Aun no encuentras nada? – Preguntó curioso

- No, no se elegir estas cosas – Luego miró hacia un lado encontrando algo que le llamó la atención

- ¿Ese vestido, es muy bonito, pero a ti no te gustan las cosas con escote como a tus amigas o no?

- No me gustan, pero esto es una ocasión especial – Lo tomó i camino hacia el vestidor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

CONTINUARÁ

Bueno que tal, ve si ya está publicado el otro capi… si no.. pos espera :D xD¿Qué les pareció?. :( dejen review por fis! Para saber si los fics estan buenos o no iap:D espero sus review!

Atte

Haruno Sakuma.

PD: Gracias a mi amigo J.P por bajarme la canción. Si alguien la quiere que me agregue a maikacony Ai se las mando:D


End file.
